Robot Wars: The First Wars/Heat C
Heat C of Robot Wars: The First Wars was the third of six heats which determined the Grand Finalists of Robot Wars: The First Wars. The episode featuring Heat C was originally broadcast on March 6, 1998 on BBC Two. *Just like Heats A and B, Heat C introduced some of the most famous Robot Wars names, namely in Team Chaos and Plunderbird. *Also like Heat A, a genuine competitor was defeated in the Gauntlet by a stock robot, in this case W.Y.S.I.W.Y.G.. *The unreliability of Dreadnaut was seen in this episode, breaking down three times across the episode. *Wedgehog reaching the heat final made it the unofficial Lightweight champion of Series 1. *The heat final between Wedgehog and Robot the Bruce is ranked equal 19th in the Shortest Battles in UK Robot Wars, at 27 seconds. *This heat also marked the first appearances of a Rambot (Robot The Bruce) and a robot with interchangeable weaponry (Plunderbird). *It is notable that during the Trial of this heat, Dead Metal had been adapted to be without his circular saw, the arm now posessing a large ball used for steering the ball away. Competing robots Gauntlet Competing Order 1.Cruella 2.Dreadnaut 3.Plunderbird 1 4.WYSIWYG 5.Wedgehog 6.Robot the Bruce 1. Robot The Bruce - Completed - The final robot to take on the Gauntlet, Robot the Bruce took the House Robot route, pushing past Shunt and running into Dead Metal. With Dead Metal obstructing it, Robot the Bruce merely pushed Dead Metal into the endzone, shrugged it to one side, and cleared the Gauntlet. 2. Dreadnaut - Completed - Its huge weight gave it an advantage right from the start and it managed to force its way past Shunt. It ploughed through the skittles, and ran into Dead Metal. The House Robot tried to trap Dreadnaut against Shunt, but Dreadnaut forced its way through and took the opening to clear the Gauntlet. 3. Wedgehog - 13.23m - Wedgehog took on the maze, successfully traversing the early stages and only catching itself on the side wall once or twice. Exiting the maze, Shunt pushed the drill box towards Wedgehog, but it diverted around the springs and grille to avoid them. It seemed clear to take the endzone, but the five spikes raised as it drove forward, lifting the drive wheel off the ground, and leaving Wedgehog unable to cross the finish line. 4. Cruella - 10.15m - Cruella lunged free of the turntable and Shunt blocked the left-hand route. Shunt retreated and Cruella seized the opportunity, darting around Shunt and into the route. However, it took time to knock down the skittles, not taking the clear path to the end. Shunt caught Cruella again and pushed it into the pyramids, before the end of the run. 5. WYSIWYG - 5.55m - WYSIWYG charged out of the starting turn-table, and rammed into the bars of the maze, and then beached itself on the ramp. Shunt came across, and caught itself as well. Dead Metal eventually came across and freed both robots, but by the time Shunt was free, WYSIWYG was darting through the maze. However, in the last few seconds, WYSIWYG reversed back to near the start, losing all of its gained distance. 6. Plunderbird 1 - 4.81m - Just like Cruella and Dreadnaut, Plunderbird attempted to take the House Robot route. However, without Cruella's control or Dreadnaut's power, Plunderbird was unable to gain purchase on Shunt, and was trapped between the House Robot, the ramp, and a pyramid. Shunt repeatedly struck with its axe, and cease was called, with Plunderbird having travelled a minuscule distance. Dreadnaut problems Immediately after its Gauntlet run, Dreadnaut started smoking. Dave and Ken ran down into the arena and clipped circuits, before hosing Dreadnaut down with a fire extinguisher. Safely returned to the pits, the team had to rewire Dreadnaut in order to avoid disqualification. After all robots had run the Gauntlet, Plunderbird 1 was set to be eliminated, but doubt remained as to whether Dreadnaut would recover. Ultimately, Dreadnaut had to abandon its drive motor and convert the forklift motor to act as the drive, leaving Dreadnaut weapon-less, but still active. It also meant that Plunderbird 1 was out. Eliminated: Plunderbird 1 Trials (Football) 1. Robot The Bruce - 1st Goal - Robot The Bruce, Wedgehog and WYSIWYG had all added panels to the front to help them control the football. Robot The Bruce was first to get the ball but succeeded only in pushing it into the side. Dreadnaut got a touch but Wedgehog was the first to make an attempt on goal, which was saved by Dead Metal. Wedgehog recovered the ball but Robot The Bruce took it off the lightweight and pushed it into the goal. 2. Wedgehog - 2nd Goal - Cruella and Wedgehog fought over the ball whilst Dreadnaut seemed to be trying to prevent Wedgehog from scoring. Wedgehog managed to shake off Cruella and take it to the far right of the goal before Dead Metal moved across and put the ball in. Because Wedgehog had the last touch the goal was given to them. 3. Cruella - 3rd Goal - Cruella and WYSIWYG fought for the ball whilst Dreadnaut remained immobile. WYSIWYG decided to tackle Dead Metal and immediately paid for it as Dead Metal slammed it against the post and it stopped dead. With two robots out Cruella had little difficulty putting it into the net. 4. Dreadnaut - Most touches of the ball - Both WYSIWYG and Dreadnaut had failed to score due to both robots breaking down, but Dreadnaut was judged to be the more possessive player so it was allowed to continue. Eliminated: WYSIWYG Arena Semi-Finals Robot The Bruce vs Cruella Cruella started reasonably, using its wedge to get beneath Robot the Bruce twice, but unable to push it on its side. Cruella spun, trying to deflect Robot the Bruce's charge, but it failed in this, and Robot the Bruce slammed into Cruella's side. It then pushed it, but Cruella escaped, and used its wedge again, but failed to tip its foe over. Robot the Bruce reversed up Cruella twice more, but then Cruella turned and drove onto a grille, immobilising itself instantly. Winner: Robot The Bruce Dreadnaut vs Wedgehog Dreadnaut had a huge weight advantage, and would be assured victory if its motors remained cool. Both robots drove forward, and bumped into each other, not attacking properly. Dreadnaut rammed Wedgehog and crumpled its side armour, whilst Sergeant Bash attempted to intervene, but his saw snapped off just as it did against Killertron. Meanwhile, Dreadnaut had skewered itself to its foe, and attempted to finish the match by pushing it onto a grille. It succeeded, but could not release it. Shunt pushed Dreadnaut away, dragging Wedgehog to safety in the process. After intervention from Matilda, Wedgehog pulled free, but Dreadnaut had broken down, notable from smoke billowing out of it. Cease was called, and Dreadnaut, after its third breakdown, was finally eliminated. Winner: Wedgehog Final Robot The Bruce vs Wedgehog Before the fight, the Wedgehog team said that their only hope for a victory was for Robot The Bruce to run up its wedge-shaped front and roll over, as Robot The Bruce weighed four times as much as Wedgehog and had thick armour that would protect it from Wedgehog's weaponry. Robot the Bruce ran into Wedgehog, and side by side, they spun around in circles. Robot the Bruce ran into Wedgehog broadside, and pushed it effortlessly across the arena and onto a grille. Whilst Matilda and Bash attacked, Robot the Bruce challenged Shunt. Cease was then called and Robot The Bruce was declared the obvious winner. Heat Winner: Robot The Bruce Category:The First Wars Category:Episodes to have a short battle Category:Episodes featuring Soccer